How They Loved
by Xia4eva
Summary: Ok so I'm trying to come out of retirement. Please bear with me... James needs help. Lily won't give him a second glance. Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail think he's lost his marbles. Well who else to ask for help other than his pen pal? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Alright! So I'm trying to come out of retirement. I'm only going to upload further if I get a positive response. _**

**_Disclaimer : Anything that you recognize does not belong to me..._**

**_Chapter !_**

_Dear Jane, _

_ I know you're probably going to think I'm out of my mind, but really, I'm not. Do you remember I mentioned ages ago that I liked this girl called Lily Evans and that she absolutely hates me? Well, the thing is I think that I'm in love with her. And by love, I mean true love. I know what you'll say 'Then go tell her!' right? Well I tried, but she didn't even believe me. Her friends well, they burst out laughing. Even one of my friends didn't believe me. He just stared at me and said 'Dude, you've had too much mead'. It's a kind of an English drink._

_ I really need your help. I'm running out of ideas here trying to impress her. And none of my friends are helping. Please think of something. I hope your Exams went well. How's your school 'Beauxbatons' like during the exams? I'm really glad that at least now; we're on the same continent._

Always curious,

James.

14-year-old Jennifer Richards sighed as she read the message on the magical parchment. It could disappear once you finished writing on it and go to the person to whom it was addressed. It was from an old friend of hers. She got up from the chair holding the letter in her hand and went across her bedroom to the window overlooking the garden. It was a beautiful room, decorated with Jennifer's photographs. There was a whole wall devoted to all her birthday photographs, from a dark haired baby to a beautiful teenager with wavy dark brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, growing slightly tanned each year because of her love for outdoor life. After all, she _was_ the only daughter of the American ambassador for the American Ministry of Magic, Steve Richards. She looked out of her window and watched the rain pelting on her window with full force. She shivered. It was getting cooler as December the 25th drew close. She missed the Christmas in her native country Canada.

_**A-N What do you think? Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Ok so Chapter 2. Its continued from the previous chapter. Read on.**_

_She shivered. It was getting cooler as December the 25__th__ drew close. She missed the Christmas in her native country Canada._

Two years ago when she was in Canada, she'd been feeling a bit lonely and had gone to the library in her house. There, as she'd tried to concentrate on the book on the table, a brown owl had swooped in and crashed onto the book she was 'reading'. She'd felt pity on it and taken care of it for a few days. Then, when it was in a fit state to set off again, she'd retied the letter that had come along with it as it was not addressed to her. She'd also written a note in another piece of parchment saying that the owl had practically crashed into her table, advising the owner to not send the owl on long journeys, and sent her own midnight blue phoenix, Thunder, along with the first owl. About two days later Thunder had returned with a note saying:

'Hi,

Thanks for taking care of Leonardo, the owl. You sound like a cool guy and I'd like to be your friend, if you don't mind. And your phoenix is so cool!

Gryffindor 4 ever,

James.

She'd read it and instantly replied:

_'Hi,_

_ I don't mind being your friend. Only there's just 1 tiny little problem. I'm a girl. :)_

_ Jane.'_

Somehow, she'd not felt like divulging her name or any other personal information to a boy she didn't even know. That's when they'd actually started mailing each other. Last year, her father had been sent to France to be the American ambassador over there by the American Ministry, so she'd transferred from Salem's Academy of Witchcraft to Beauxbatons in France. Throughout the year, they had sent each other letters. Now, as she thought of ways in which she could help him, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

_**A/N Ok ok I know its a small chapter. My exams are going on and I'm trying to type as much as I can. Review. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Okay people. New Chapter. **_

Chapter 3

Now, as she thought of ways in which she could help him, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

'Who is it?' she asked.

'Jennifer, are you decent? I need to talk to you about something' It was her father.

'Yes, Dad'

'All right then' said her father opening the door and came strolling in.

'Dad? You know the last time you came into my room saying that you wanted to talk to me was when we had to come to France' said Jennifer in a matter-of-fact voice.

'Really?' he asked looking confused and surprised at the same time. She just nodded.

'Well, anyways I was just curious uh… O.K um…'

'Dad?'

'Yes, honey?'

'Just spit it out!' she said with a smirk on her face.

'O.K., what's your biggest desire?'

Jennifer just stared at him. 'To be treated like a normal girl for at least one day in my life' she said slowly.

'Well, you can have it. But not for only one day, instead, you get your wish for a whole semester of high school. Or you can tell your classmates after your first day there. You decide' said her father smiling at her.

'Where?'

'England. At Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry'

She ran into her father's arms. 'Thank you Daddy!.'

'There's a condition Jennifer. Your bodyguards will be staying there as temporary teachers'

'Okay I don't mind as long as they don't address me like they do now'

'In that case, you'll be leaving for England by tomorrow'

'Alright. I'll ask Tabitha to pack my bags' said Jennifer.

'Jennifer, wait. You're shifting there for your schooling. In fact, I'm sending you there for your safety. There are still too many Dark Wizards over here and I want you away from all this. That's why I'm sending you to Hogwarts because no Dark Wizard in his right mind will even think of getting into that place while Albus Dumbledore's the headmaster' said her father.

'But Dad, if it's still dangerous over here, shouldn't you come with me as well?' asked Jennifer, concern written all over her face. Steve Richards sighed. He'd known his daughter would be hard to convince once she knew the whole plan.

'Jen love, listen to me, I'm safe here but your life _is_ in danger. Those people are after _you_ not after me. They want you because of your … special abilities' Steve Richards had gone pale as he said the last two words. She stared at him. Then slowly she smiled slightly at his concern. 'In that case, Dad, I'll go but on one condition. You'll have to promise me that you'll be careful.'

'Thank you, Jennifer.' He said softly, hugging her.

At the door he turned back and said 'I promise' softly.

AN People seriously, REVIEW! Constructive criticism is welcomed. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_At the door he turned back and said 'I promise' softly._

Next morning, Jennifer woke up and remembered all that her father had said.

_ 'I'm gonna miss my room' _she thought ruefully.

She got out of her bed quickly and went for a shower. She let the hot water soothe her nerves. Knowing that she couldn't stay there forever, she got out and quickly got dressed into her favorite blue jeans and a long sleeved light blue turtleneck. She tied her hair into a ponytail.

She walked out of her room after giving it the last glance she always reserved only for the time when she had to leave it for school.

She entered the dining room just as the breakfast gong rang through the house and saw her father talking to a man next to him. The man had long auburn hair and an equally long beard, which were streaked with grey. He wore long purple wizarding robes and half moon shaped spectacles perched on a rather crooked nose. Her father and the man next to him looked up as she approached them.

'Jennifer, this is Professor Dumbledore. He's going to be your headmaster for as long as required' said Mr. Richards.

'Nice try Dad. Hey Uncle Albus,' said Jennifer smiling at her great-uncle.

'Hello Jen. I must say you've grown almost a foot taller in the past eight months' said Professor Dumbledore looking as though he was trying hard not to laugh at Mr. Richards' expression.

'The two of you have met?' he asked in a weak voice. Jennifer nodded. 'I should have guessed when you relaxed instantly last night as soon as I took his name. Anyways Uncle Albus is going to escort you to London.'

'Alright with me. When do we leave?' asked Jennifer smiling slightly. 'That's what we were discussing. The people with whom you are spending the rest of your holidays are expecting you for breakfast today. So I was planning to take you there within another fifteen minutes if that's O.K with you' said Professor Dumbledore looking at Jennifer.

'It's O.K, I guess.' She said hesitantly. 'Morning everyone!' came a loud girly voice from the passage through which Jennifer had just come. Jennifer's face tightened. Mr. Richards smiled brightly whereas Professor Dumbledore merely looked puzzled at Jennifer's expression. He looked towards the entrance and saw a gentle looking woman with long blond hair, dancing to Steve Richards' side.

'Uncle Albus, how about we leave _now_?' said Jennifer, gritting her teeth and glaring at her father and the woman next to him. 'Alright then, Steve, I think we'll be leaving now. My best wishes to you and your family. Now, Jennifer, I think we will have to apparate directly in front of their house. As you've not turned seventeen yet, you'll have to hold on extremely tightly on to my right hand while we apparate.'

Without even saying goodbye to her father, she spun around on her heel and went to stand next to Professor Dumbledore. He held out his arm to her. She caught hold of it. Suddenly blackness compressed on her from all sides. She felt a tug behind her navel. She shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly she could breathe freely again. She opened her eyes slowly, only to find Professor Dumbledore looking slightly apprehensive about something. 'What's the worry?' asked Jennifer looking at the huge mansion like house coated with a thick layer of something that looked like ice, in front of them. 'Oh, just the fact that the people who own this house are not home' replied Professor Dumbledore, indicating a note nailed to the door. Jennifer frowned.


End file.
